This invention relates to fluidization patient support systems wherein the patient lies above a porous flexible filter sheet through which pressurized air flows after passage through fluidized beads. Such systems have a granular material such as the noted beads, which material is fluidized to support the patient. This distributes the body load rather evenly for greater patient comfort. The patient actually lies above the porous filter sheet at the open top of a tank type container. This flexible sheet allows fluidization air to flow through it while retaining the beads within the tank. Patients ar sometimes thusly supported for lengthy time periods.
A rather common characteristic of present fluidized support systems is a noticeable "pinging" vibration experienced by the patient, especially around the patient's head. This pinging is believed to occur as a result of air escaping from the porous filter sheet. This pinging sensation can become increasingly annoying to the patient, especially over long periods of time. Such an annoyance is particularly disturbing to persons that are ill, disturbing their sleep and adding to their frustration.